Cooking and Pets
by AniManGa19930
Summary: [One-Shot?] Bless Hibari, Kageyama, Abe, Gareki, and Kai because their lovers want to have a try at... cooking. Pairing : 1827 (khr), kagehina (haikyuu), abemiha (oofuri), garenai (karneval), kaichi (vanguard)


**this is very rushed and i typed this when i am working so what do you expect :v**

**pairing : hibatsuna (khr), garenai (karneval), kagehina(haikyuu!), abemiha (oofuri), kaichi (vanguard)**

**not beta-ed obviously XD**

* * *

**UKE SIDE**

"Ne, what are we going to make?"

"A-Ah…ehm… we're told not to use knife, fire, or anything dangerous, so…"

"That's like nonsense! How could we cook without fire or knife?!"

"D-Don't talk about Kai-kun like that! I'm sure he's just worried about us! Ah! I know we can just make riceballs! It's simple and we don't need to use fire or knife."

"That's a good idea!"

_Why did it come to this?_

Tsuna felt his head wouldn't stop throbbing with all the chatter around him. For some reason or another, Nai who apparently had never tried cooking awakened the others' _non-existent _cooking side, and the ever hyper Hinata took the chance to prove to his rival that even _he can cook_… which really made Tsuna wonder why he was also included in this nonsense.

Oh, wait.

It was because his spoiled boyfriend demanded he also wanted a _lovely _homemade cooking from him. But it became a moot point because they are not allowed to use either the stove or knife so he wouldn't be able to make hamburger anyway.

"Tsuna! Oy, Tsuna!" Hinata's loud voice snapped the younger brunet out of his musing.

"H-Hieee! W-What is it Hinata?!"

"Oni-gi-ri! We're making riceballs! What do you want for Hibari Kyouya's fillings?"

For Hibari-san's fillings…, huh? "Let's see…", the brown eyes looked at ingredients carefully. So many different kinds, ranging from vegetable to every kind of meat were splattered on the kitchen table, free for them to use. It was amazing, and yet confusing. Having so many things to use, it was harder for the amateurs to discern what to use.

But knowing Hibari the best, Tsuna supposed there is some exact thing to use. "I'll use tuna mayo, salmon, as well as the classic umeboshi." Yup, Hibari Kyouya who likes Japanese food would love to have standard fillings than any other.

Mihashi was already piling up his meat in his side of corner, murmuring quietly that Abe likes meat. Which Hinata, as a fellow sport boy, followed suit.

Aichi and Nai were the only ones who were still confused on what to have for their fillings. Although, Nai was more like amazed by the number of food his eyes were seeing.

"It's really amazing that Kai-san could prepare this many ingredients!" Hinata cried out Nai's amazement with the same exact excitement.

For some reason, Aichi was the one blushing at the compliment. "T-That's not… Kai-kun said Hibari-san's disciplinary committee who brought them here."

Now four pairs of eyes were looking at Tsuna, seeking for answer to their curiosity.

"W-Well… Hibari-san probably bought them from somewhere…" Lies. In the back of his mind, the brunet couldn't help but thinking the committee were threatening markets to cough up so many fresh ingredients.

(Note: No, Hibari _really_ bought them. Don't worry.)

After so much staring at the ingredients, Nai finally lit up, "Ah, Gareki likes fruits!" Slowly and carefully, the youngest boy started picking all the colorful fruits on the table with a big smile.

Aichi, who apparently thought his Kai-kun likes it healthy, chose the green vegetables, and some juicy meat.

"Alright! Let's start making the riceballs!"

Tsuna was the only one who remembered they couldn't use fire and knife and he wasn't sure how their rice balls would taste like without them. However he didn't know how to warn them about their circumstances to the excited party without breaking their enthusiasm.

Fortunately, his choice of riceballs should be fine even with their handicap. Hey don't get him wrong… but his boyfriend's biting is really hurt!

"Ano… don't we need rice to make the rice balls?" Mihashi's meek voice stopped the group in their track.

Yep, their future looks bleak.

* * *

**SEME SIDE**

"Would they be alright?"

Gareki peered through his shoulder at the anxiously pacing Abe. The teen boy's murmuring had been bothering the sound of the television and got on his nerves.

Kai, the host of the house, served them with some snacks and beverages, sitting down on the floor with his deck in hand. "Don't worry. I have cut off the gas, and locked all the knives or anything dangerous, there shouldn't be any problem," or so he said as he somewhat instead of looking through his deck, began to use his dearest Dragonic Overlord as table cloth.

Behind Gareki, Kageyama was nonchalantly reading the manga he'd casually taken from Hinata's bag… except, the book was upside down.

Getting irritated at the atmosphere of the room, Gareki sighed to himself and finally sat properly while shutting down the television, "You guys all need to fucking calm down. Nothing is going to happen!" It's just cooking and there were five of them in the kitchen. Gareki trusted Nai wouldn't at least go somewhere out of his sight and knowing Kai had put off all the dangerous appliances aside, he suspected the boys could only make rice balls with so little equipment.

Nonchalantly, the ex-thief laid down on the couch, staring in the ceiling in thought.

Yep, he hasn't heard any explosion… they should be still fine.

"By the way, where is the other… uhm you know, Sawada's boyfriend?" Abe finally asked when he counted not all were present in the room.

Kai, as the host of the house, perked up from wiping the table clean with his Dragonic Overlord, "Oh, Sawada said he hates crowding so he's waiting on the roof."

The answer perplexed the others, needless to say, "On the roof?"

"What is he, a cat?" Abe couldn't comprehend why someone would be laying down on the roof, waiting in the chill weather.

Seeing that he could careless about the so-called cat, Kai merely shrugged nonchalantly and finally noticing his Dragonic Overlord is dusty and needed to be cleaned now. Hopefully, he didn't put it in the washing machine this time.

For a long time, silence fell between the boys.

Abe finally spoke up due to the uncomfortable tense, "Talking about cat, which do you choose, a dog or a cat?"

Gareki was the first who reacted, "Huh? Why bringing this up suddenly?"

Ignoring the other's puzzled look, Abe continued on, "I'm more of a dog person myself."

"It's, of course, cat." Kai argued without a second to beat.

"Hmm… I don't really care," Kageyama paused for a second to consider the option, "but I think, dog," it doesn't have anything with the fact Hinata sometimes looks like a puppy, nope, definitely nope.

"What about you, Gareki?" Kai who was at the disadvantage, stared at the other guy with hopeful eyes.

Gareki flinched a bit at the stare directed at him, "L-Like hell I know!" for one last escape, the tsundere boy rushed to the restroom… or he was about to when his feet accidently stubbed on something, "THE HELL?!"

Jumping back to the couch, the ravenet glared down at the floor which his feet met the unfortunate. "WHO THE HELL BROUGHT A HEDGEHOG HERE?!"

"Kyupiiiiii," said hedgehog, or more like a porcupine, cried in fear and ran back up to his master who was sleeping on the roof.

A second time later, a figure appeared through the window, seething and flaring with anger, "Who was it who hurt Roll? I'll bite you to death."

Rest in Peace.


End file.
